As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,229, it is known to provide a one-piece seal between an upper crankcase part, a lower crankcase part, and heat resistant rings. The '229 patent discloses roller bearings that are sealed on the outside by cover rings and encompassed by the heat resistant rings. Circular parts of the one-piece seal are configured to be received in grooves formed in the heat resistant rings. Connecting parts of the one-piece seal are configured to be received in associated grooves in the lower housing part and/or the upper housing part.
However, the '229 patent does not address all of the possible issues concerning an apparatus that has a one-piece member. As such, there is a continuing need for developments concerning apparatus that include a one-piece member for providing a reliable fluid seal for a crankcase.